


Go home

by ICantEmo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantEmo/pseuds/ICantEmo
Summary: I love Frank Iero, and I love "Planetary (GO!)"Together, these two shall (hopefully) make a good fic for you guys!<3Y/n - your name





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prohibitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/gifts).



"Y/n, baby, you ready? I told the guys we'd be there in 10 minutes!"

You adjusted the purple skin tight dress you were wearing, looking at your hair in the mirror. 

"Yeah, Frank, I'm basically ready, so we can leave in literally a minute!"

"Ok, babe, don't overdo it, you're beautiful the way you are!"

You loved this dork. If you didn't, you probably wouldn't be wearing this dress, as normally, it would be reserved for the pretty girls, but seeing as Frank bought it for you for Valentine's Day, you couldn't not wear it. After all, this was the first social event you guys would be going to as a couple, although you'd been going out for over 6 months.

Looking at yourself in your full length mirror, Frank had made a pretty good choice, especially considering he bought it off of the Internet, and you had no say in the matter. You admired yourself from all angles, marvelling at the combination you'd come up with yourself, coupled with shiny black knee high boots and your silky hair hanging loose, you looked pretty good.

As Frank was knocking at your bedroom door again, you opened it to find him leaning against the doorframe with his free hand. You stood back from the door, Frank's eyes roaming your body. He whistled at you, biting his pierced lip. He looked amazing in all black, he was wearing your favourite shirt of his, the black one that showed off the tattoos on his arms and the scorpion on his neck. With his trademark skinny jeans on the bottom, Frank could pull off anything.

"Now, that's my girl. Let's do this."

\---

The party wasn't too far away, within 10 minutes, Frank pulled up at his friend Ash's house, the venue for the party tonight. Looking out at the house through the passenger window of Frank's car, you knew you wouldn't fit in here. Ash's house was modern and stylish and cool, and you were not. You hung your head slightly, and from the driver's seat, Frank noticed.

"y/n, are you ok?"

You snapped your head round to look in Frank's bright, hazel eyes, taking your seatbelt off.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking of… stuff… anyway, let's do this!"

Frank smiled at you, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

"Ok, babe, if you're ready, then I'm ready too." 

He leant in to kiss you, his strong arms winding their way around your waist, yours encircling the back of his neck. If you were being honest to yourself and to Frank, you'd rather be at his house, in his bed with him, just cuddling and kissing. However, you didn't want to disappoint him, so you got out of the car, closing the door behind you.

The two of you walked to the front door of the house, your soft hand in his tattooed hand. Frank knocked on the door, and greeted Ash, who opened the door.

"Hey Frank! Long time, no see. And you must be y/n, right?"

Frank turned to you.

"Hey Ash, yeah, this is y/n, my girlfriend." 

"Well, y/n, I've heard a lot about you from Frank. Come in, both of you!"

As you walked through the door, a wave of teenage culture washed over you, you were surrounded by other couples too indulged in each other to notice the two of you. The bright blue, red and green lights inside the large living room flashed away, and the scent of aftershave and perfume hit you all at once, held together by the drums and bass that you could hear getting louder as Frank lead you into the living room. 

It was so loud that you couldn't hear yourself think, and you were surprised by Frank's heavily tattooed arm finding its way to the small of your back. He came right up close to you, so that you could hear him over the noise, his breath fanning your cheek.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, you like Coke, right? That's what I'm having."

"That's fine, thank you, Frank, I'll wait here for you!"

"Ok babe, I'll be back in a second, the kitchen's just across the hall."

You felt his soft, full lips quickly kiss your cheek before the sensation of his arm against your back had gone, and you were left standing next to a plush, red sofa as Frank went to the kitchen. The sofa was surprisingly empty, so you took a seat, and took a second to sink into the sofa to try to muffle at least some of the cacophony that you were surrounded by. Needless to say, it didn't really work. You could still feel the pulse of the music vibrating the floorboards lightly, and you could still see the small gang of teenagers dancing to whatever dance music was the most popular. Suddenly, the sofa next to you sank, and you turned around nervously to see who it was.

"Hey, girl, what's your name?"

This new sofa mate was of a strong build, and had short blonde hair that was swept back in a quiff fashion. You didn't know who it was, but maybe Frank did, so, wary of the can of cheap beer that he had in his other hand, you turned towards him tentatively.

"I'm y/n, who are you?"

"I'm Jack. But you can call me Fletch, everyone else does, that's my surname." 

"Hi."

You leant forwards to shake his hand, but you were shocked that you had to turn your cheek to him so that his drunken kiss avoided your lips and landed there instead. 

"Um, uh, I-I-I'm…" you stuttered, pulling away from him. You tried to pull your senses together to tell him to leave you alone (or at least something along those lines), but your brain wasn't cooperating fast enough to let you explain yourself in an understandable way.

"Don't worry about it, babe. Most other chicks react in the same way." 

You hated that. You didn't know this asshole, he was conventionally very attractive, but you hated the way he called you "babe" as Frank did all the time. When Frank said it, you felt at home with him, wrapped in his arms, oblivious to what was going on around the two of you, but with this guy, you were all too painfully aware of the "fun" that was happening around you here and now, as this creep's hand slid its way up your thigh, its owner gazing at you (well, more your chest) wantonly. You wanted to get the fuck out of here.

You inhaled sharply at the coldness of his hand against your thigh, and your torso involuntarily lurched forwards as you unsuccessfully tried to sway his hand away.

"What's wrong, babe? Want to take this somewhere a little more, I don't know, private?" 

Thankfully, this time, your brain kicked into gear.

"I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me!" 

You weren't going to take any more of this, you'd heard plenty of horror stories that ended in a similar way to how this was starting, and you stood up suddenly, letting his hand fall away from you.

"Good choice, doll, I'll come with you…" 

You were trying to diffuse this politely, but now, this jackass was starting to annoy you.

"Leave me alone, you creep!"

You turned around swiftly, coming face to face with someone else you didn't take a second chance to identify. It was Frank, and thinking he was as shocked as you were, you started stuttering again to try to fight your case.

"Frank, I-I can explain!"

You heard the lazy Southern drawl drift back into your ear from behind you.

"Damn, this bitch got a bite!"

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about, Fletcher, leave off of her and go sober up. Come with me, y/n."

Frank extended his arm to you and you took a hold of it, letting him lead you back into the hallway, which had become a lot emptier since you had arrived. Putting the cans of Coke he was holding down on a table next to him, Frank leant into you again, although the noise was gradually subsiding.

"Are you sure you're ok, baby? You seemed a bit freaked out when we got here…"

Frank cut off suddenly when he noticed you were visibly nervous.

"Y/n, come here, babe. Jack Fletcher is an asshole, even when he's not drunk."

You pulled back, to Frank's confusion.

"No, forget it, you're having fun, and I don't want to get in the way of that. I'll walk home, no one will notice, I'm old enough, you keep having fun, I love you, see you later-"

You were cut off by Frank pulling you into a warm embrace, closing the gap between you.

"Sure, I might be having fun, but I didn't realise you weren't until just now, and although I might be having some fun, I'll have even more fun knowing you're safe and happy, babe."

Although you tried to mentally tell yourself that he was lying, the tone of his voice told you he wasn't, so you nodded your head in agreement lightly against his chest.

"What do you say we get out of here? This isn't really my scene anyways, and my parents are out, so you can come back to mine. I'll take care of you, you know that, babe."

You nodded your head lightly again.

"If you're sure you don't mind…"

"Of course not baby, let's blow this place."

\---

A short car journey later, you were standing slightly behind Frank as he fiddled with his house keys to unlock the door and let the two of you in. After a little while, the key clicked in the lock, and you were free to enter the house. Frank pulled you in close and he placed a kiss on your forehead.

"Come in, honey, it's cold out there. You're shivering so much, you can wrap up warm with me in my bed. Stay the night?"

You were still shivering as the two of you walked into Frank's room. It was a kind offer, admittedly, but you did feel a little like it was your fault that the two of you had made a lot of effort just to go to Frank's. You sat on his bed and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry to take you away from your friends, Frankie. I know you hadn't seen Ash for a while-"

Whilst you were saying all of this, Frank had sat himself next to you, and you realised when you were being laid down gently on Frank's bed, his lips not leaving yours that he truly wanted you to stay the night. As you were shrugging the beautiful purple dress off of your shoulders, Frank, who had now captured you between his body and the bed, kissed your neck and whispered in your ear,

"I've seen him now, and now I'm seeing you again, baby. Please never go home…"


End file.
